Edades
by Kiara Broken
Summary: La presencia de Zoro provocó un cambio en la vida de Sanji. Su rutina dejó de ser solo el restaurante y la cocina. Ahora el color verde formaba parte de ella. Una historia en la que Sanji con 19 años conoce a un pequeño Zoro de 11.


_Hola! Es el primer Fic de One Piece que publico aquí. Encantada!_

 _Se trata de un one-shot de la pareja Zosan. Antes que nada aclarar que no se trata de un shota, no tengo nada en contra de este genero pero personalmente no me gusta, lamento si ha habido alguna confusión._

 _He intentado mantener las personalidades de los personajes lo mejor que he podido, de todas formas al ser Zoro un niño me ha costado un poco. No se me da muy bien escribir sobre el carácter o los sentimientos de los niños, así que me disculpo de antemano._

 _Las partes que aparecen en cursiva se tratan de recuerdos._

 _Eso es todo. Espero que disfrutéis de la lectura ^^_

* * *

 _El amor de un niño es el mas puro e inocente de todos_

* * *

 **EDADES**

Sanji caminaba tranquilo de vuelta a su casa tras haber estado durante horas cocinando. Andar le despejaba la mente y tampoco vivía tan lejos del restaurante para coger un transporte público, sin contar que el paseo le permitía fumarse un cigarro tranquilamente.

Apenas eran las diez de la noche y el cielo ya estaba totalmente oscurecido, la mano con la que sujetaba la bolsa estaba entumecida por el frío, lo normal teniendo en cuenta que estaban a mediados de febrero.

Pisó la colilla apagándola del todo, subiendo el último tramo de escaleras hasta su apartamento. Reprimió una sonrisa al ver la mata verde apoyada contra la pared.

\- ¿Me esperabas Marimo? – preguntó socarrón al menor, el cual ni se dignó a mirarle a pesar de oírle llegar.

\- ¿Quién esperaría a un cejas de caracol como tú? – replicó el chico molesto por el apodo.

Sanji abrió la puerta mientras veía a su amigo guardar un papel que hasta entonces no había dejado de mirar. Le entró curiosidad, mas no preguntó.

\- Vamos, pasa. He traído sopa – alzó la bolsa mostrándosela – Seguro que te estabas congelando aquí afuera – rio.

El peliverde refunfuñó pero aun así le siguió.

Sanji no se lo pensó mucho cuando decidió independizarse al cumplir los diecinueve el año pasado. Le bastó con encontrar un piso pequeño de precio asequible y cercano al restaurante. No le importó si estaba en una buena zona o no. Por eso no se sorprendió al descubrir que era un barrio bastante tranquilo al estar en una zona algo pobre de la cuidad. Lo único que parecía más activo y con vida era el club de Kendo frente a su casa.

Su apartamento no era gran cosa, tenía dos habitaciones, una principal y otra más pequeña, un baño y la estancia que hacía a la vez de cocina y salón. Y lo había amueblado con indispensable. Tampoco le preocupaba mucho, pues prácticamente se pasaba todo el tiempo en el restaurante y había días que solo pisaba su casa para dormir.

Pero todo cambio cuando unos meses atrás conoció al peliverde de casualidad.

* * *

 _Estaba de regreso tras haber estado haciendo inventario y cuando llegó a su bloque de apartamentos, se sorprendió al encontrarse con un chico de unos once años, con el pelo de un extraño color verde, mirando a todo lados si estuviera buscando algo._

 _Sanji se acercó hasta él y le preguntó si necesitaba ayuda, quizás estaba buscando a algunos de sus vecinos._

\- _Estoy buscando el club de kendo_.

 _Fue la respuesta que recibió por parte del chico. Y Sanji inconscientemente desvió la mirada a la izquierda hacia el lado contrario a las puertas de los apartamentos, por el lado donde se podía ver la calle. Vivía en una tercera planta, pero desde allí se podía ver perfectamente el dojo de kendo._

\- _Es ese de allí_ – _señaló mirando de nuevo al peliverde que siguió con la mirada el punto que marcaba el rubio, se sonrojó avergonzado_ \- _¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? ¿Es que te has perdido?_

 _El peliverde se sonrojó más haciéndole reír._

\- _¡Yo no me pierdo! ¡Son las cosas las que cambian de sitio!_

 _Sanji lo miró un segundo y sin poder evitarlo estalló en carcajadas, enfureciendo aún más al otro. Era la primera vez que escuchaba a alguien decir una excusa tan absurda intentando defender su orgullo._

\- _¡Deja de reírte cejas de espiral!_

 _El peculiar apodo cortó su risa de golpe e hizo que mirara al chico molesto._

\- _¿Cómo me has llamado Marimo?_

\- _¡No soy un marimo! – se defendió el menor._

\- _¿Seguro? Tienes el pelo verde._

 _El chico quiso replicar pero su estómago hizo acto de presencia, rugiendo hambriento, recordándole que no había comido nada desde el desayuno y ya era bien entrada la tarde._

 _Bajó la cabeza esperando oír de nuevo la risa del joven rubio que apenas acababa de conocer, pero eso jamás sucedió. En cambio una bolsa de plástico apareció frente a él._

\- _¿Tienes hambre? – escuchó decir al rubio de cejas extrañas. Su voz había cambiado de burlona a algo seria, incluso con un toque amable – Toma. Es pescado al horno con patatas._

\- _No necesito tu caridad – dijo en un deje de orgullo, desconfiando._

\- _No seas desagradecido y cógelo –respondió mirándole serio con su ojo azul visible – Puedes morirte de lo que quieras, pero de hambre nunca._

 _Zoro no pudo negarse a coger la bolsa tras esas palabras._

 _Se quedaron en un incómodo silencio que Sanji finalizó, indicándole al menor como llegar al dojo sin perder la oportunidad de reírse una vez más de él. Y sin más abrió la puerta de su casa, despidiéndose, no sin antes decirle que disfrutara la comida._

* * *

Después de aquella vez, pasaron unos de diez días hasta que volvió a ver al joven peliverde. El chico estaba sentado al lado de la puerta de su casa al parecer esperándolo, al verle le extendió la misma bolsa que él le había dado con la fiambrera de comida ya vacía. A Sanji se le formó una sonrisa ante el detalle, le preguntó si le había gustado la comida, a lo que el chico asintió dándole las gracias. Luego para sorpresa del rubio el chico llevo una mano al bolsillo de su uniforme de kendo y sacó unas monedas.

\- _No es mucho, pero es todo lo que tengo_ – fueron las serias palabras del menor – _Si no es sufriente, prometo darte el resto cuando pueda._

Sanji entonces se había quedado sin habla, más al ver que el peliverde habló en serio. Negó con la cabeza, rechazando el dinero.

\- _Es mi deber como cocinero dar de comer a todo aquel que tenga hambre._

Aquel día fue el primero que invitó al peliverde a comer a su casa. Cuando le explicó que era cocinero en un restaurante y que la comida que se llevaba a su casa eran las sobras de algunos platos, le sorprendió que el menor no le mirara con asco ni rechazara la comida. Al contrario de que él mismo hizo con la edad del peliverde, cuando su padre se lo contó. Ese mismo día también aprendió su nombre. Zoro.

A partir de entonces Sanji le dijo que podía ir pasarse a comer o cenar cuando quisiera, Zoro al principio se mostró reacio a volver y solo iba cuando se encontraba con el rubio y este le invitaba. Pero poco a poco el menor empezó coger confianza y comenzó a ir por propia voluntad a comer a su casa. Al principio solo era días sueltos pero con el paso de los meses se fue haciendo una rutina y prácticamente comían a diaria juntos.

La presencia de Zoro provocó un cambio en la vida de Sanji. Su vida dejó ser solo el restaurante y la cocina, juntos a algunas salidas esporádicas. Ahora el color verde formaba parte de ella, antes era siempre el primero en abrir el restaurante y el último en irse, no le importaba pasarse el día dentro de la cocina, pero cuando conoció al pequeño peliverde dejó de quedarse hasta tarde para poder cenar y pasar tiempo juntos. Y cuando se volvió una costumbre también se tomaba unas horas de descanso después del almuerzo para poder comer con Zoro.

En el restaurante nadie dijo nada, pues seguía pasando más horas que ningún otro, al contrario de molestarse todos parecían contentos por él. Sanji cocinaba incluso con más entusiasmo a la vez que una parte del ansiaba acabar y ver al peliverde, comer juntos y hablar con él, reírse de su pelo al igual que Zoro se metía con sus cejas o su cocina. En definitiva el cocinero se veía más feliz ahora que su mundo no giraba solo entorno a la cocina, y eso alegraba al resto.

Acabó de servir la sopa en los platos tras calentarla, volvió al comedor encontrándose la mesa ya puesta por el peliverde que estaba sentado en una silla esperándole. Se había quitado la sudadera dejando a la vista el uniforme de la escuela de kendo. Rara vez había visto a Zoro con otra ropa distinta, jamás se había planteado preguntarle el por qué, a pesar de llevar meses de conocerle, pues el peliverde para su corta edad era bastante orgulloso y era obvio que no le gustaba hablar de sí mismo.

\- Ya está lista la cena marimo – dijo poniéndole el plato en la mesa.

Zoro levantó la vista del papel, guardándolo rápidamente para empezar a comer.

\- Que aproveche.

Comieron en silencio con un Zoro tranquilo y callado.

Sanji miró a Zoro cuando este dejo de comer, removiendo con desgana la sopa con la cuchara.

\- ¿Ocurre algo marimo? ¿No tienes hambre? – preguntó extrañado pues había comprobado que su amigo comía tanto o más que un adulto.

\- ¿Tú… Sabes dónde puedo conseguir trabajo? - dijo serio mirándole a los ojos.

\- ¿Trabajo? ¿Para que quieras trabajar a tu edad? – preguntó sin entender nada - ¿Necesitas dinero?

El menor agachó la cabeza, apretando los dientes y cerrando el puño entorno a la cuchara.

\- Marimo… No tienes edad para trabajar – dijo con pesar viendo como su comentario entristecía a Zoro.

\- Ya lo sé, pero… Solo sería un durante un tiempo, hasta que consiga el dinero. Y puedo hacer cualquier cosa, lo que sea.

Sanji suspiró, el menor le estaba pidiendo ayuda y él no tenía muy claro cómo hacerlo. Se ahorró el ofrecerle el mismo el dinero, pues sabía que Zoro se negaría a aceptarlo.

\- ¿De verdad no estás dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa?

Zoro alzó la cabeza sonriendo al que Sanji no se negaba a ayudarle.

\- Sí.

\- Entonces puedes venir al restaurante. Ahora bien, tendrías que hacer todo lo que te pidan, lavar los platos, sacar la basura, limpiar… ¿De acuerdo?

Una parte de él esperó que con eso Zoro se echara para atrás y dejara la estúpida idea de trabajar a su edad, pero el peliverde asintió firme.

\- Pero antes que nada quiero que me digas para que necesitas el dinero, Marimo o no podré ayudarte.

Zoro se mostró reacio al principio pero acabó cediendo, volvió a sacar el mismo papel que no paraba de leer pero esta vez se lo extendió a Sanji para que él lo leyera.

El cocinero lo cogió desdoblándolo. Era un anuncio de una competición de kendo, había varias categorías para todas las edades hasta adultos. Siguió leyendo el papel hasta llegar a la parte de abajo donde ponía los premios junto al precio de inscripción, un para niños y otro precio distinto para adultos. Sanji no sabía nada sobre el kendo, jamás había ido a una competición, pero por como lo anunciaba el papel y la seriedad e importancia que le estaba dando el marimo debía ser algo muy importante.

Soltó el papel sonriendo burlón para aligerar el ambiente ahora que ya estaba todo aclarado.

\- ¿Estás seguro de querer competir? – preguntó socarrón – A un marimo como tú seguro que le descalifican en la primera ronda.

\- ¡Retira eso, cejas de remolino!

\- ¿Cómo me has llamado, alguita en miniatura?

Zoro hizo un puchero frunciendo el ceño, mirando molesto como Sanji se reía a su costa. Pero su expresión cambio a una mucho más relajada al fijarse en la risa melodiosa del cocinero, en lo feliz que se le veía con una sonrisa en el rostro…

\- ¿Algún problema, espadachín-kun? – preguntó Sanji sacándole de sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Tú eres mi problema, cocinero de pacotilla! – dijo cuándo salió del trance, intentando en vano no sonrojarse.

\- ¡Repítelo si te atreves, cabeza de alga!

* * *

Sanji encendió un cigarro tranquilamente ignorando la inquisidora mirada sobre él.

\- ¿Ocurre algo viejo? – dijo como si nada.

\- Renacuajo… - masculló – ¿Qué significa esto?

Sanji exhaló el humo, sintiéndose intimidado por el viejo chef.

\- Solo se quedara unos días – aclaró – Después eso se ira. Y no dará problemas, lo prometo.

\- Es un mocoso – replicó.

Una puerta abriéndose se escuchó en el callejón donde estaban y ambos giraron a ver como Zoro salía por la puerta trasera del restaurante cargando una bolsa de basura. La tiró al contenedor sin detenerse a observarles un segundo y volvió a entrar.

Sanji sonrió, el marimo estaba poniendo todo su empeño en hacerlo lo mejor posible.

\- Yo también lo era y aun así tú me ponías a cocinar – dijo retomando el tema.

\- La cocina no es un juego Sanji – dijo Zeff, se había percatado de la sonrisa de su hijo al ver al peliverde, mas no dijo nada.

\- Lo sé. No cocinara, solo limpiara y fregara.

Zeff chasqueó la lengua nada convencido y Sanji por un momento pensó que no dejaría que Zoro se quedara.

\- Viejo… Es importante.

\- ¿De qué conoces al chico? – preguntó con verdadera curiosidad, era la primera vez que veía al chico y nunca antes había escuchado a Sanji hablar de él.

\- Pertenece a la academia de kendo que esta frente a mi piso y come conmigo todos los días.

\- Así que es por él que te vas antes – Sanji afirmó tirando el cigarro ya consumido - ¿Entonces no te has echado novia renacuajo?

\- No.

Zeff asintió conforme. Estaba empezando a atar cabos sueltos y ahora comprendía mejor el cambio en el comportamiento del rubio en los últimos meses. Pero aun había algo que no acababa de encajar. Unas semanas atrás Sanji había estado decaído, estuvo los siete días cocinando durante horas y horas en el restaurante, seguía con sus habituales descansos para comer y cenar, pero estos apenas duraban unos minutos y cada vez que volvía de uno de ellos su humor caía aún más.

Nadie supo que le pasó pero a la semana siguiente el rubio volvió a ser el de siempre y todo parecía estar en orden.

\- ¿Os habéis peleado hace poco, verdad?

Sanji se tensó visiblemente, dándole una clara afirmativa. Nunca había visto a Sanji así, al parecer aquel mocoso le importaba de verdad.

\- El dinero que le des será descontado de tu sueldo, renacuajo – dicho esto dio por concluida la conversación y entró de nuevo al restaurante.

Sanji sonrió sabiendo lo que esa frase significaba. Aunque una parte de él no podía evitar recordar aquella semana de distanciamiento con Zoro.

* * *

 _Era bastante tarde cuando llegó al apartamento del cocinero, su entrenamiento se había alargado y además las calles decidieron cambiarse de sitio por lo que había tardado bastante en llegar._

 _Llamó a la puerta esperando que Sanji le abriera. De normal él llegaba antes que el rubio y solía esperarle sentado en el pasillo, pero vista la hora que era supuso que ya estaría en casa mas no fue así. Quizás se había quedado más tiempo en el restaurante donde cocinaba. Se abrigó con la cremallera y echó a andar hacia el restaurante, Sanji le había dicho que podía pasarse cuando quisiera y que si no estaba en su casa podía buscarle allí. El único problema es que Zoro no recordaba muy bien donde estaba, y tampoco pensaba pedir indicaciones, además de que no tenía prisa._

 _Nunca supo que fue lo que le impulsó a aceptar la invitación de Sanji. Él nunca había sido una persona que se abriera fácilmente a los demás pero el chico de ojos azules tenía algo que le hacía sentir seguro y confiado. Intentó resistirse a volver a su apartamento pero su instinto acabó traicionándole y poco a poco se dejó llevar hasta el punto de ir todos los días a comer a su casa a excepción de los miércoles. Ese día Zoro lo tenía reservado para algo especial._

 _Sanji no le trataba como un niño como hacían la mayoría de adultos, ni tampoco le molestaba la actitud fría que solía mostrar, al contrario el rubio siempre se reía de él y con él. Le trataba con un igual y eso le gustaba. Sanji le veía tal como era y eso le hacía sentirse extraño._

 _Pero lo que más le impactaba a Zoro eran sus propios pensamientos hacia Sanji. Le asustaba lo cómodo que llegaba a sentirse con él. El cocinero era una persona de los más extraña. Le encantaba lo temperamental que era, como si fuera un niño, y lo feliz que se ponía cuando veía que le gustaba lo que él había cocinado. Porque aunque Zoro jamás le dijera que su comida era deliciosa, porque lo era, Sanji parecía saber que platillos le gustaban mas solo con mirarle._

 _El rubio despertaba algo en Zoro que jamás había sentido._

 _Los ojos de Sanji habían pasado de ser azules a formar dos enormes corazones. El rubio estaba como en una nube, revoleteaba alegremente alrededor de la señorita que le sonreía cortésmente. Se adelantó para abrirle la puerta del restaurante y dejar que pasara primero. La chica se lo agradeció y Sanji se puso todavía más contento._

 _La dulce señorita de nombre Violet había llegado unas horas atrás al restaurante, tenía una reserva para dos personas, pero su acompañante no apareció. La chica se puso muy triste y Sanji amablemente intentó consolarla como buen caballero que era, por eso cuando ella le pidió que se quedara a hacerle compañía Sanji no pudo negarse._

 _Violet era una de las pocas mujeres que conocía a la que no le molestaban sus cumplidos o le llamaba pervertido y por eso Sanji había estado embobado totalmente con ella, hasta el punto de olvidarse del tiempo y todo lo demás._

\- _Muchas gracias por la cena, Sanji-san – dijo la chica al salir del restaurante – La comida estuvo deliciosa._

\- _¡Gracias a ti mi dulce dama por permitirte acompañarte! – revoloteó feliz – Puedes volver cuando quieras._

 _La morena rio, se acercó a abrazarle dejándole paralizado._

\- _Me lo he pasado muy bien Sanji-san – dijo la morena yendo a besarle._

 _Pero antes de que sus labios llegaran a tocarse, Sanji pudo ver perfectamente una mata verde tras la chica. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado totalmente de su joven amigo. Y ahora Zoro estaba frente a él, mirándole triste. Sanji esquivó el beso pero antes de que lograra decirle algo a Zoro este salió corriendo._

 _Algo le dijo que le había hecho verdadero daño al menor._

\- _Marimo…_

 _Después eso Zoro no se pasó por su casa ningún día, lo que provocó que le humor de Sanji disminuyera considerablemente. Pensó que el menor se había enfadado por olvidarse de él y no cenar juntos, pero una parte de Sanji le decía que había mucho más detrás, que el peliverde no se había molestado solo por eso._

 _Al lunes siguiente de esa semana, Zoro se presentó de nuevo en su casa, con un rostro más serio de normal. Sanji no dijo nada solo se apartó de la puerta dejándole pasar. Aquel día comieron prácticamente en silencio, ninguno de los dos mencionó nada respecto al tema. Habían llegado a tal punto en su relación que podían entenderse sin necesidad de palabras._

* * *

Por fin había llegado del día de la competición. Sanji no se esperó que fuera a participar tanta gente, el polideportivo donde iba a dar lugar estaba lleno tanto de competidores como de espectadores, y él no lograba dar con la verde cabellera. Zoro no le había pedido que fuera a verle, pero después del empeño que puso Zoro trabajando en el restaurante quería ver si había merecido la pena.

Desistió en su intentó por encontrarle y se decidió a sentar a esperar que comenzara la competición. El turno de la categoría de Zoro no tardó mucho en llegar pero no fue hasta el tercer duelo que anunciaron el nombre del peliverde. Sanji se sorprendió al verle pues él peliverde llevaba con el tres espadas de bambú, una en cada mano y la restante en la boca. El menor estaba serio, tranquilo, al contrario de algunos de los chicos que estaban temblando y nerviosos.

El duelo apenas duró unos segundos, Zoro había ganado con una facilidad que asombro a la mayoría de los espectadores. Y a media que iba escalando posiciones se dejaba ver su gran dominio y habilidad con las espadas. Cada vez que hacia un movimiento o derrotaba a un contrincante, el peliverde lucía una sonrisa que Sanji nunca antes le había visto, una expresaba lo mucho que disfrutaba.

Cuando llegó a la final Sanji parecía estar más entusiasmado que el propio Zoro. El otro chico logró golpearle en dos ocasiones pero Zoro no titubeó en ningún momento. Cuando al fin hubo un ganador, Sanji no puedo evitar una gran sonrisa.

Estaba esperando a que acabara la entrega de premios para acercase a verle.

\- ¿Eres el amigo de Zoro verdad? – dijo una voz a su lado.

Sanji giró a ver al hombre que le había hablado, encontrándose con un señor algo mayor, llevaba gafas y tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta baja.

\- Si soy yo – respondió sin saber de qué le conocía.

Había algo dentro de lo que dijo ese hombre que a Sanji no le pasó por alto. ¿Había dicho _el amigo_? ¿Acaso el pequeño marimo no tenía más amigos?

\- Yo soy el sensei de Zoro, Koshiro, encantado.

\- Sanji, igualmente.

\- Me alegra ver que Zoro tiene a alguien – dijo el hombre sonriendo – En el dojo estamos muy orgullosos de él.

\- Es un gran espadachín - concedió Sanji.

\- Tiene que serlo si quiere ser el mejor.

\- ¿El mejor?

* * *

Así que Zoro quería ser el mejor espadachín mundo… El hombre le había contado toda la historia, incluyendo la parte de la pequeña Kuina… Zoro debió a verlo pasado fatal. Ahora entendía por qué se había esforzado tanto por poder participar en la competición y el motivo por el cual no comía con el los miércoles, al parecer ese día Zoro iba a visitar a su amiga.

\- Cocinero…

Sanji salió de su trance al oír la voz de Zoro llamarle. Estaban en su apartamento, preparando onigiris para Zoro para celebrar su victoria.

\- Dime – soltó los utensilios de cocinar para girar a verle.

\- Toma.

El menor le entrego el trofeo que había ganado, sonrojándose.

\- ¿Por qué me lo das? – preguntó sin entender.

\- Hoy es tu cumpleaños, ¿verdad? – fue más una afirmación que una pregunta – Los cocineros de tu restaurante me lo dijeron.

Así que esos malditos se lo habían chivado.

La primera vez que vio el anuncio de la competición se fijó que la fecha que ponía era el mismo día su cumpleaños. No se lo mencionó a Zoro y tampoco dudó un segundo en si ir o no a la competición.

\- Yo no tengo dinero y no quiero el trofeo para nada - continuó Zoro – Así puedes quedártelo.

Sanji vio como el menor se sonrojaba aún más y la frase que su padre le había dicho unos días atrás.

\- _Ten cuidado Sanji, ese mocoso está enamorado de ti. No le rompas el corazón._

Si, ya lo sabía. Lo sabía mucho antes de que Zeff se lo dijera, antes incluso del pequeño incidente con la chica. Sanji no era ningún idiota y menos cuando se trataba de temas amorosos. Sabía desde hacía tiempo los sentimientos de su amigo peliverde, pero no dijo nada. No era algo que le molestara en absoluto, al contrario, le hacía extrañamente feliz.

\- Gracias marimo.

Se agachó hasta darle un casto beso en los labios provocando que Zoro se pusiera totalmente rojo.

En el fondo él también quería a su pequeño marino, no sabía con certeza qué clase de amor era, pero no tenía problema en esperar a este creciera para descubrirlo.

 _Fin._

* * *

 _No se si es lo que os esperabais al leer el resumen pero espero que os haya gustado!_

 _Quería expresar que la edad no es una barrera para el amor o la amistad y que dos personas se pueden tratar como iguales a pesar de la diferencia de edad. Por eso quería mostrar que aunque Zoro sea un niño, a mi modo de ver, su relación con el cocinero no cambiaría apenas._

 _Muchas gracias por leer! Se agradecen todo tipo de críticas, comentarios, opiniones... Espero poder seguir mejorando con vuestra ayuda ^^_

 _Atte. Kiara._


End file.
